A power supply receives electrical power and provides a controlled amount of electrical power (e.g. a steady voltage) for other devices such as computer processors, memories, computer monitors, and other digital and analog devices. The power supply itself consumes power however and should preferably be power efficient. This is especially desirable in battery powered products. A power efficient power supply would complement other power saving techniques such as a sleep or low power or standby mode intended to extend battery life.
It is also desirable to account for ringing caused by parasitic capacitances in the power converter.